Field
This field is generally related to communication networks.
Related Art
A communication network may, for example, provide a network connection that allows data to be transferred between two geographically remote locations. A network user may use the network connection to transfer data to or from a server on the network. In addition to merely transferring data, the network connection may provide other functionalities, perhaps to accommodate a particular level of service. For example, the network may provide certain bandwidth capacities or congestion control functions. Some functionality may be applied to alter the data transferred over the connection. For example, a Transport Control Protocol (TCP) proxy may be applied that conceals the source of TCP requests.
These functionalities may be specified by the user. In one example, the user may specify that the capacity allocated to the network connection change dynamically based on a criteria, such as a level of traffic load on the connection. To receive user requirements for network functionalities, some communication networks provide an Application Protocol Interface (API) for the user to enter the functionality requirements for its connection.
While using an API to input certain functionality requirements for a connection may inform the network of the user's requirements, having to use such APIs can be cumbersome for a user.